Una promesa
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: La vida después del viaje que realizó Chihiro, y esa promesa que todavía espera que se cumpla, algún día, de volver a ver a su querido Haku... R/R please ^_~ TERMINADO!
1. El comienzo del final

Una promesa

  
"No mires atrás hasta haber traspasado el túnel" - esas fueron las últimas que oí de él - murmuró Chihiro sentada, en su pupitre, en mitad de clase...  
  
Los días, meses y años habían pasado, pero Chihiro todavía recordaba aquel viaje lleno de aventuras que hizo a aquel extraño lugar donde los dioses iban a relajar sus músculos dándose un baño en aguas termales... Exactamente un año y medio había pasado desde aquello...  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
__ Los de la mudanza ya habrán llegado - decía la madre de Chihiro en el coche de su marido, camino a su nueva ciudad y nueva casa  
  
__ Ya casi llegamos  
  
__ Chihiro, en cuanto acabemos de instalarnos tendrás que ir al colegio...  
  
Chihiro solo afirmó con la cabeza algo desanimada  
  
__ Venga cariño, seguro que harás nuevos amigos allí.  
  
__ Sí mamá... "ya he hecho nuevos amigos, pero dudo que los vuelva a ver algún día" - mientras pensaba esto se encogía y ponía su cabeza entre las rodillas - "pero él me lo prometió... sé que algún día cumplirá nuestra promesa..."  
  
El coche de pronto frenó delante de una casa de dos plantas y con buhardilla...  
  
__ Mira! sabía que el camión de la mudanza llegaría antes...  
  
__ Tranquila, tenían las llaves, ya habrán adelantado algo de trabajo  
  
La familia se bajó del coche y se encaminaron a su nuevo hogar.  
  
  
Pasó una semana en la que tardaron en instalarse del todo y en la cual, al finalizar, Chihiro fue a matricularse a su nuevo colegio.  
Al pasar el tiempo, Chihiro logró adaptarse y hacer nuevo, aunque pocos, amigos. Pero para ella nada ni nadie, podría ser igual o compararse, con la gente que la ayudó en su viaje...  
  
**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**  
  
__ Chihiro, continúa tú con la lectura - le decía el profesor  
  
__ ¿Qué? - respondió la chica algo sobresaltada por la interrupción de sus pensamientos.  
  
__ Ay, Chihiro... - suspiró el profesor - siempre estás en las nubes, como no te concentres más, me temo que tendrás que repetir curso  
  
__ Sí! - dijo Chihiro afirmando con la cabeza e intentando centrarse...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al terminar las clases...  
  
__ Ay, Chihiro, siempre en las nubes... - decía en tono de burla un compañero rodeado de su pandilla - en que pensarás...  
  
__ Déjame tranquila! - contestó Chihiro, pasando de ellos  
  
__ Eh! Te estamos hablando! - dijo uno de ellos colocando su mano en el hombro para que se voltease  
  
De repente un brillo rojo apareció entre ella y el otro chico.  
  
__ ¿Qué fue eso? - dijeron asombrados el grupo de chicos.  
  
Chihiro aún asombrada, lo que hizo fue echar a correr, hacia su casa  
  
__ "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" - se preguntaba una desconcertada Chihiro  
  
De pronto unas palabras la vinieron a la mente: "Usa esta goma para recogerte el pelo, la he hecho con el hilo que han hecho tus amigos, así que, te protegerá">>  
  
__ "La goma que me dio la abuelita..." - pensó Chihiro todavía corriendo - "mi pequeño tesoro... lo único material que tengo de ese mundo, que me recuerda que ocurrió de verdad, en vez de un sueño..."  
  
Por el camino, y por sus pensamientos, unas lágrimas iban apareciendo por sus ojos, emborronándole el camino, pero aún así, no aminoraba su velocidad y seguía corriendo hasta llegar a su casa. Al hacerlo dio un portazo y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, todavía llorando.  
Se lanzó sobre su cama, para ahogar sus gemidos con la almohada...  
Tras haberse tranquilizado, se secó las lágrimas y se serenó sentándose en la cama.  
Se deshizo la coleta y sostuvo la pequeña goma en sus manos.  
  
__ Esto es lo único que tengo de allí, lo que verdaderamente me puede afirmar que aquello ocurrió, y lo único que puede darme fuerzas y esperanzas ante la promesa de Haku...  
  
__ Haku.. - susurró suave y melancólicamente - ¿qué habrá sido de ti? A caso...?  
  
Un golpe en la planta inferior hizo que Chihiro olvidase lo que iba a imaginarse. Era el golpe de la puerta principal cerrándose y con la voz de sus padres, dedució que eran ellos que ya habían vuelto a trabajar.  
  
__ Chihiro? - gritaba su madre desde abajo preguntando por su hija  
  
__ Sí mamá?  
  
__ Baja dentro de 10 minutos, que la cena estará lista...  
  
__ ¿Cena? - se preguntó a si misma - vaya... sí que ha pasado el tiempo  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Durante la cena...  
  
__ Oye mamá, recuerdo que una vez me contaste algo que me ocurrió de pequeña en un lago, no?  
  
__ Sí, te caiste al él y milagrosamente no te ahogaste... pero le secaron y edificaron encima, y ese lago ya no existe...  
  
__ Ahh...  
  
__ ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
  
__ No, nada simple curiosidad que quería que me recordaras... - decía mientras jugaba con la comida.  
  
__ Venga Chihiro, no juegues con la comida, es de mala educación  
  
__ Lo siento - dijo empezando a comer  
  
__ ¿Qué tal en el colegio?  
  
__ Hmph, pues como siempre - decía en un tono irónico - un asco! >_  
  
__ ^^U Algo bueno te debe haber pasado hoy no?  
  
__ Veamos... el profesor me llamó la atención como siempre, los chicos de clase se metieron conmigo, recordé algo que me sentó muy mal... opinad vosotros - dijo en un tono indiferente comiendo  
  
__ O_o - los padres se quedaron sin qué decir, con todo eso ¿cómo podrían animar a su hija?  
  
Chihiro se levantó de su silla, cogió su plato y su vaso y lo llevó al fregadero.  
  
__ Ya he acabado, buenas noches - se despidió de sus padres subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación  
  
__ ¿Estás bien hija?  
  
__ Se me pasará... "lo dudo mucho V_V"  
  
Cuando llegó a su habitación se acercó a la ventana, que estaba abierta, y se asomó para que le diera el aire e intuitivamente miró hacia el manto oscuro del cielo estrellado.  
  
__ Haku... - susurró imaginandose entre las estrellas la forma del dragón plateado de sus sueños (**N/A**: Que cursi me quedó esto, no? xD)  
  
Con la imagen de ese fondo se tumbó en su cama y se quedó dormida...  
  
___ ¿Dónde estoy? - se preguntaba Chihiro  
  
A su alrededor veía que estaba rodeada de hierba, con algunas flores diferentes...  
  
__ Mm? - se extrañó - ¿qué es ese sonido?   
  
Chihiro corrió hacia donde le guiaban sus oidos, pero lo único que conseguía ver, era la espesa hierba verde, hasta que llegó un poco más allá y vió reflejos de agua cerca...  
  
__ Eh?  
  
Chihiro al confirmar que lo que escuchaban sus oídos era cierto, se acercó con más combicción a aquel sitio y vio que el sonido que escuchó era el fluir del agua.  
  
Se acercó hacia la orilla y observó que el agua era tan cristalina que su rostro se reflejaba en está. Así que se sentó cerca y se estuvo mirando a través del agua.  
Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que empezó a sentir que algo raro iba a ocurrir y volvió a fijarse en el agua. Ésta empezaba a agitarse bruscamente, formando en el centro un remolino. Chihiro algo impresionada gateó de espaldas, hacia atrás, sin perder la visión en el remolino que se formaba.  
Pero aún más para su impresión, vio como de ese remolino de agua, comenzaba a salir un dragón plateado con rasgos verdes azulados que la miraba penetrantemente a los ojos. El viento, que corría a su favor, hacía que sus bigotes se ondeasen, con su aparición majestuosa ante la joven chica.  
  
__ Ha, haku? - dijo Chihiro aún sin acabárselo de creer  
  
El dragón iba descendiendo y se posó en la espesa hierba a unos metros de Chihro. A ella le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos y fue avanzando hacia él. Le agarró suavemente la cara para abrazarle y juntarla con la suya... Mientras que lo hacía inevitablemente le aparecían más lágrimas en sus ojos. El abrazo no duró mucho ya que Chihiro, aún sin querer, se iba despertando y todo aquello se iba oscureciendo y en un momento u otro desaparecería para ver la claridad del día entrar por su ventana...  
_  
__ Haku... - dijo antes de despertarse del todo  
  
__ "Era un sueño? Pero parecía tan real..." eh? - Chihiro se fijó en sus ojos y se los palpó - ¡lágrimas! entonces, ¿que pasó? ¿ocurrió o no?  
  
Chihiro esa mañana, se sentía muy confundida, pero a la vez algo irradiaba en su interior lleno de felicidad...  
  
Se fue al cuarto de baño con su ropa y allí se aseó y se vistió para bajar a desayunar e irse al colegio.  
  
__ Buenos días! Mamá, papá - dijo bajando y entrando a la cocina, dando un beso en la mejilla a sus padres  
  
__ Oh? - se extrañaron ambos - se nota que hoy estás de mejor humor que otros días  
  
__ Ya os dije que se me pasaría ^^ "aunque ni yo me creí esas palabras :o"  
  
__ Me alegra hija, espero que a la tarde sigas igual...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chihiro, ya preparada, salió de su casa con paso normal hasta su colegio. Mientras se iba acercando se sentía algo extraña ¿emocionada, tal vez? pero ¿por qué?  
  
_CONTINUARÁ_  
  
**Notas:** Bueno, tanto con que hiciera un fic de Chihiro.. pues ála! aquí esta el primer capítulo...  
¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os va gustando? ¿Merece la pena que le continúe? Eso decidmelo con vuestros reviews...  
  
Y este capítulo y fic se lo dedico a Bra^^ ya que ella fue por quien lo hice...  
Así que eso es todo, hasta el próximo cap... si me animo a hacerlo ¬¬


	2. Desenlaces con final feliz

**Una promesa**  
  
Chihiro, ya preparada, salió de su casa con paso normal hasta su colegio. Mientras se iba acercando se sentía algo extraña ¿emocionada, tal vez? pero ¿por qué?  
  
_**Capítulo 2**_  
  
__ "¿Por qué me siento así? Ese sueño quiere decir que lo que tanto anhelo, muy pronto se cumplirá?" - pensaba Chihiro por el camino que siempre cogía para ir al colegio   
  
Iba muy pensativa por todo el camino, parecía que iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor no existiese para ella.  
De repente, algo hizo que se frenase de golpe. Chihiro, a mitad de camino, sintió algo en su interior que podía con ella, un sentimiento que la impulsaba a irse hacia algún lado, diferente a los que acostumbraba ir...  
  
Chihiro sin poder controlar ese impulso, siguió su instinto hacia donde quería que le llevase...   
  
Cambió de rumbo momentáneamente, corriendo, aún sin saber a dónde, con todas sus emociones que parecía que iban a salirle por la boca... Su corazón le latía rápidamente, tenía el pulso super acelerado, de los nervios que tenía y la emoción que sentía.  
  
Rato después, sus piernas se pararon, dejando ver a Chihiro lo que tanto querían enseñarla...  
Era un lugar, familiar para ella, pero a la vez desconocido...  
Lo que Chihiro podía observar era un campo de hierba con flores diferentes... y a lo lejos podía apreciar los leves reflejos del agua...  
  
__ Ah! - exclamó en un suspiro, tanto sorprendida como aturdida, agrandando mas sus ojos, ante lo que estaba viendo  
  
Intuitivamente, Chihiro avanzó rápidamente al lugar en donde se encontraba el agua, esperando a que ocurriese lo que en su sueño...  
  
Esperó y esperó, sentada en la orilla, mirando su reflejo en el río, pero no ocurría nada... Momentáneamente ante su espera, unas leves y discretas lágrimas le aparecieron por los ojos y poco a poco su parte realista hizo que se levantara de allí algo decepcionada...  
  
__ Pero que tonta soy... - susurró  
  
Su "cordura" por así decirlo, hizo que se mirara la muñeca izquierda y fijara la vista en su reloj.  
  
__ Oh, no! - exclamó saliendo de allí a toda prisa, aun con su decepción y vergüenza encima...  
  
Mientras la chica se iba alejando de allí, algo resurgía de las profundidades del río, formando un torbellino de agua en la superficie, y de repente la forma de un dragón plateado salió de su interior, haciendo que las gotas que flotaban momentáneamente en el aire y que acompañaban al majestuoso dragón, brillasen con los rayos del sol provocando que la presencia de aquel mítico ser, fuese mas espectacular aún. (**N/A**: Aunque nadie estaba allí, para poderlo apreciar)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chihiro iba corriendo, respirando entrecortadamente ya un poco agitada y cansada con rumbo al colegio, para no llegar tarde. Durante el trayecto, su parte seria y responsable se iba maldiciendo por haber sido tan estúpida y creer que su sueño podía haberse echo realidad, así como así... El viento, que por la velocidad que llevaba le daba en la cara, hizo que las lágrimas que tenía aún en su rostro se secaran rápidamente.  
  
Llegando al colegio, pudo oír la campana de éste sonar, y que marcaba la hora de entrada y salida de clases, por lo que intentó hacer un último esfuerzo intentando aumentar su ritmo un poco más, para poder llegar.   
Cuando así lo hizo, agitadamente llamó a la puerta de su clase, y entrecortadamente intentó pedir por favor el poder entrar.  
  
__ ¿Por qué llegas con retraso? - pregunta el profesor pidiendo explicaciones...  
  
__ Lo siento, me distraí, y perdí la noción del tiempo - intentaba explicar Chihiro entrecortada y agitadamente por estar cansada por el camino...  
  
__ Lo siento Chihiro, pero tengo que dejarte fuera y pedirte que bajes a dirección y que les expliques a ellos tu retraso, para que te lo pongan en el parte...  
  
__ Sí profesor - contestó Chihiro ya algo mas calmada por la breve pausa y descanso que había echo estando parada, haciendo una reverencia a modo de "despedida" ante el profesor.  
  
Se volteó y salió de clase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recostándose un momento en la pared.  
  
__ Ay! - dio un largo suspiro, respirando mas tranquilamente - Algo en mi, ya sabía que no me dejaría pasar... ese profesor me ha cogido manía ¬¬  
  
Chihiro, tras haber descansado y haberse repuesto, bajó a la primera planta en busca de la sala de dirección, donde se encontraría el director y demás componentes importantes, encargados de decidir el futuro de sus alumnos...  
  
Cautelosamente llamó levemente a la puerta, esperando respuesta. Esperó unos segundos y después decidió abrirla despacio, pero a su intento, descubrió que el pomo no giraba por lo que dedució que estaba cerrada y no recibió respuesta ya que no habría nadie...  
Así que ahora lo único que se le ocurría hacer era intentar que el profesor la dejase entrar poniéndole ese motivo. Por lo que volvió a subir a su clase.  
  
__ Disculpe de nuevo, profesor - decía Chihiro - he bajado a dirección como me ha indicado, pero estaba cerrado y no había nadie... ¿podría pasar de todos modos?  
  
El profesor clavó su mirada en Chihiro así como estudiando cada palabra que decía, y escuchándola atentamente y finalmente dio un leve suspiro entre cerrando los ojos.  
  
__ Adelante...   
  
__ Gracias - respondió Chihiro inclinándose para agradecérselo y consecutivamente tras esto, cerró la puerta y se acercó a su pupitre acomodándose y sacando todo el material que necesitaba.  
  
__ Bien, continuemos con la clase... - dijo el profesor.  
  
Chihiro, en la primera clase y hora estuvo pendiente de lo que el profesor decía enterándose de todo, el ajetreo y todo lo demás hizo que se olvidase momentáneamente del motivo por el que se había formado eso... Pero durante el intermedio de clase y clase durante la segunda hora, se lo estuvo planteando y lo recordó...  
  
__ "De todos modos, ese lugar que visité, era el mismo con el que soñé... no debo culparme diciendo que fui una tonta al pensar en que se podía hacer realidad... tiene sentido..." - meditaba Chihiro en su asiento - "además yo nunca antes había visto aquel lugar, hay algo raro en todo esto... es demasiada casualidad... pero, ¿qué significa? ¿que fue lo que sentí?"  
  
Chihiro se pasó el resto de sus clases meditando y haciéndose esas mismas preguntas una y otra vez...   
Ahora se encontraban en la última de las clases que tenían ese día...   
  
__ Je, je, mirad a Chihiro, sigue inmersa en su pensamientos como de costumbre... - susurraba, en tono burlón, uno de sus compañeros que el día anterior la estaban molestando a sus demás "compinches"  
  
__ Sí, se va a enterar al salir de clase >=)  
  
__ Pero chicos, ¿que fue aquello que ocurrió ayer?  
  
__ Debió ser un truco para despistarnos y huír, pero esta vez nos las pagará...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Riiinngggg!!!!  
  
El timbre del colegio volvió a sonar, indicando esta vez, que las clases habían finalizado hasta el siguiente día...   
Todos los alumnos recogieron apresuradamente sus cosas, y se marcharon de allí, lo más rápido que pudieron.   
El grupo formado por esos tres molestos chicos, esperaron a la salida a Chihiro.  
  
Ella se acercaba a la puerta de salida lentamente aún pensando en sus cosas, cuando algo hizo que saliera de ese trance. Levantó su cabeza bruscamente mirando hacia delante y viendo la multitud de gente que había ya fuera del recinto. Pero volvía a sentir aquel sentimiento que sintió esa misma mañana, deseaba saber que era, y por ello, se concentró lo que mas que pudo dejando que todos sus sentimientos y emociones juntas se mezclaran y fluyeran con libertad por todo su ser, cerrando los ojos...  
  
Al abrir los ojos fijó su mirada en un punto en concreto... y avanzó hacia la salida  
  
Los tres muchachos seguían esperando tras la puerta su salida, y justamente cuando Chihiro apareció ante su vista, ésta se detuvo en mitad de la puerta aún con su vista fija en algún punto en concreto...  
  
Chihiro estaba concentrada en ese punto donde miraba sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De pronto sus ojos empezaron a agrandarse y poco a poco formar lágrimas...  
  
__ Haku!!! - exclamó corriendo hacia un chico un poco más mayor que ella, que vestía de color blanco, tenía el pelo por la altura del cuello y unos ojos de un verde intenso, llorando a mas no poder de no creer que estaba viendo bien...  
  
Los chicos que estaban esperando a que saliese, no se esperaban que lo hiciera de esa forma, y al ir ella corriendo, una de sus lágrimas se quedó posada en ellos. Estaban asombrados y lo único que hicieron era ver hacia donde iba Chihiro  
  
Ella corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, y fue a parar a los brazos de aquel joven al que no había olvidado jamás y el que era responsable de tantas llamadas de atención que Chihro sufría muy a menudo. Él por su parte tenía una cara de felicidad al volver a verla y la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Ahora abrazados, Chihiro lloraba desconsoladamente y Haku, con su sonrisa, intentaba calmarla... (**N/A:** Aunque lo que conseguía con ésta, era que se sonrojara ^//^)  
  
Los chicos que miraban la escena se escandalizaron un poco por dentro...  
  
__ Bueno, supongo que ya sabemos el motivo por el cual siempre está tan seria y pensativa... - dijo nerviosamente uno de ellos  
  
__ Venga, vámonos - dijo otro que comenzaba a irse, y los demás le siguieron...  
  
Los chicos a partir de aquel momento decidieron dejar de meterse con Chihiro...  
  
__ Chihiro... - dijo suave y dulcemente Haku  
  
Chihiro se serenó un poco y miró a los ojos a Haku, respondiendo a su llamada, sin separarse mucho de él...  
  
__ ¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
Chihiro intentaba no llorar, aguantando sus lágrimas, se sentía muy feliz ante la presencia de aquel chico que tenía ahora en sus brazos.  
  
__ Sí, desde que estoy junto a ti, estoy mucho mejor - dijo dándole una sonrisa  
  
__ De nuevo volvemos a vernos, después de tanto tiempo...  
  
__ Sí, cumpliste tu promesa, soy tan feliz en este momento...  
  
__ ¿En este momento? - preguntó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Anoche no lo fuiste?  
  
__ ¿Qué? - preguntó algo sorprendida  
  
Haku, solamente la miró a los ojos dulcemente dedicándole una sonrisa  
  
__ "Fue verdad... entonces ocurrió de verdad...">> - pensó para si misma siendo mas feliz a cada momento  
  
__ ¿Recuerdas el lugar de anoche? - preguntó Haku  
  
__ S, sí.. - contestó dudosamente  
  
__ Cada vez que quieras verme, porque te sientas mal o algo así... solo ve allí y llámame  
  
__ Entonces, estaré allí todos los días para verte...  
  
Haku le sonrió nuevamente  
  
__ Entonces, ¿eso significa que ya no eres el aprendiz de Yuubaba?  
  
__ Así es... Como ya te comenté ella se aprovecha de sus empleados robándoles su nombre, y por tanto como el nombre de una persona equivale a su alma y personalidad, puede controlarlos...  
Eso me pasaba a mi como bien sabes, pero gracias a una dulce chica, pude recordar mi verdadero nombre, y liberarme del contrato de Yuubaba...  
  
__ "Dulce niña" =$ - tras oír esas palabras Chihiro, se dio por aludida y se sonrojó  
  
__ ¿Nos vamos Chihiro?   
  
__ ¿A dónde?  
  
__ Al río...  
  
__ Vamos!!! ^__^   
  
Ambos se fueron de la mano, paseando hasta aquel lugar y se quedaron los dos juntos allí, tumbados en la hierba y mirando al cielo azul. Estuvieron allí juntos hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse..  
  
__ Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no crees que deberías volver a tu casa? - preguntó Haku a su acompañante  
  
__ Sí, pero no quiero... Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar no quiero separarme de ti...  
  
__ Chihiro, si quieres volverás a verme mañana, tendrás a tus padres preocupados...  
  
__ Pero no quiero separarme de ti  
  
__ Yo tampoco quiero - dijo Haku abrazándola dulcemente  
  
__ Ahora que me acuerdo... dijiste que cuando hubieras recuperado tu nombre te irías de allí, no?  
  
__ Sí así es, ¿por qué?  
  
__ Entonces, ¿ahora donde vives?  
  
__ En mi verdadero mundo, lo bueno de éste es que puedo comunicarme con este cuando lo desee...  
  
__ Oh?  
  
__ Sí ^^ este río es un portal, como el túnel que cruzaste que te llevó allí, pues esto es algo parecido que si lo cruzas te lleva a mi mundo...  
  
__ ¿En serio? - preguntó Chihiro asombrada  
  
__ Así es, ¿por que te asombras tanto?  
  
__ ¿Eso significa que podré visitar tu mundo?  
  
__ ^^ si así lo quieres...  
  
__ Por supuesto que si!! - exclama muy emocionada lanzándose nuevamente a sus brazos  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A partir de aquel día, Chihiro iba todos los días después de clase a aquel lugar, que la vinculaba tanto con su queridísimo Haku... Por fin se le había cumplido su mas esperado deseo; que la promesa que un día la hicieron se cumpliera de una vez por todas...  
  
Un día, cuando Chihiro había acabado las clases y tendría vacaciones durante un tiempo considerado, decidió irse a visitar el mundo de Haku y conocer el lugar donde éste vivía y estaba siempre que no estaba con ella...  
  
Tras disfrutar de aquel maravilloso lugar junto a su querido Haku que hacía en todo momento de anfitrión, Chihiro sintió y descubrió que no podía vivir sin ese chico al que tanto quería, por eso, un día quiso presentárselo a sus padres...  
  
Ellos al recibirle se sorprendieron bastante, pero vieron que a parte de hacer buena pareja realmente estaban echos para estar juntos, por lo que Haku obtuvo su confianza...  
  
Tras pasar algunos años, y estos ya conocer y confiar en Haku, él y Chihiro, decidieron terminar de contarles a sus padres el resto de la historia; el otro lado de Haku...  
  
Ambos se quedaron shockeados al enterarse de lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo en ese momento, sobretodo su padre...  
  
__ E.. Eso quiere decir q.que.. ¿que quiere decir? - decía totalmente desconcertado el padre de Chihiro  
  
__ Bueno... - Haku y Chihiro cruzaban miradas algo confusos por el tipo de explicación que debían darles...  
  
__ Espera un momento, entonces si eres un.. un dragón de agua, fuiste tu quien salvó a Chihiro cuando era pequeña y se cayó a aquel lago?? - preguntó su madre  
  
__ Sí así es - dijo firmemente Haku - aquella fue la primera vez que la vi  
  
__ Pero papá, mamá, no tenéis porque asustaros, ni tener miedo, Haku es Haku, y siempre lo será... - decía Chihiro agarrándose al brazo de Haku  
  
Un poco ya mas calmados, los padres de Chihiro fueron asumiendo todo lo que le acababan de escuchar...  
  
__ Si eres un.. un dragón.. ¿de dónde eres? - preguntaron intentando comprender del todo lo que pasaba...  
  
__ Bueno, pertenezco a un mundo diferente a este, pero con el que puedo comunicarme...  
  
__ Y, y ¿dónde está ese mundo?  
  
__ Bueno, se puede visitar a través de un río que hay por aquí...  
  
__ ¿Y no te expones a que cualquiera pueda llegar hasta tu mundo? - preguntó la madre  
  
__ Es cierto, no lo había pensado - dijo Chihiro  
  
__ No. No es posible... de los conocimientos de magia que tengo y que aprendí durante años... elaboré una barrera que solo permite a Chihiro y por supuesto a ustedes a   
atravesarla...  
  
__ Ohhhh  
  
Tras haber dado completamente todas las explicaciones sobre Haku, sus padres acabaron aceptando ese detalle que tenía, y una vez, fueron junto a esa pareja, a visitar el mundo de Haku, para que los padres de Chihiro conocieran algo mas sobre su novio... (**N/A:** ¿Sonó raro???)  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **9 años después **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   
  
El tiempo pasaba y Chihiro y Haku, seguían igual de enamorados, ambos habían crecido, y decidieron que su amor debía durar siempre... por lo que un día decidieron compartir sus vidas para siempre y casarse...  
  
Eligieron hacerlo en el mundo de Haku, y los padres de Chihiro no se opusieron en absoluto, cuando fueron a visitarlo les gustó mucho y aceptaron con mucho gusto el compromiso de los dos jóvenes.   
  
Cuando se hubieran casado Chihiro viviría allí con Haku, eso a sus padres no les gustó mucho, pero Chihiro les dijo que les visitarían todos los domingos y con ello tuvieron que conformarse...  
  
La ceremonia fue sencilla, y se celebró cerca de un lugar muy bonito y bien adornado de flores, que tenía un pequeño riachuelo... pero lo mas bonito de toda la boda, fue el final, en el beso que los uniría para siempre, cuando se lo dieron, en el fondo empezó a caer una cascada de colores, y un arco - iris la cruzaba, saltando fuegos artificiales por encima...  
  
Y fueron felices y comieron perdices (xD) >>  
  
_**FIN**_  
  
**Notas:** A partir de la boda, os dejo imaginar lo que queráis xP  
¿Os ha gustado? Al final salió un fic de dos capítulos... pero este capítulo me salió mas largo de lo normal...  
Al final me ha gustado hasta a mi xD   
Espero que a vosotros os haya pasado lo mismo ^_~  
Y gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado anteriormente, espero recibir los vuestros cuando leáis este ^_~ (Me acaba de salir un pareado!!!)  
En serio, opinad!! ^_~   
  



End file.
